Kranti
General information Main article: Kranto-Fenikic languages This is a language from my Science-fiction book Astral Tale. It is designed to sound alien. ' ' Kranti, or Common Laranese as humans call it, is the lingua franca of the Laranese feline alien species. It was the first alien language described by human scholars. It is one of 2000 languages spoken on their homeworld of Lara, belonging to the Krantic branch of Kranto-Fenikic language family. It is the national language of the Krant kingdom. Kranti dialects Main article: Kranti dialects Kranti is very dialectal. There are many dialects on their homeworld and their colonies. Main dialects are Rodian or Standard Kranti, Sambelic Kranti and Erin. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Sarah Matthew, the first human linguist who became familiar with Kranti has adopted a Latin orthography for this language used in this article. There are also a native script to write Kranti but it has decreased in use after the human-laranese contact. Phonotactics The maximal syllabe structure is CVVC, consonant clusters are forbidden. Vowels have three degrees of length: short, long and extralong. Grammar Kranti, like the Native American language Nez Perce, but in contrast with majority of human languages, uses a tripartite system. Nouns Noun number Nouns display three numbers: singular (one thing), paucal( several things), plural(many things) Nouns cases Verbs Kranti verbs are conjugated according to person, number, tense,aspect, mood, voice and evidentiality. Fourth person inflection Kranti language feature a so-called fourth person which use to express impersonal verbs or to distinguish two third-person perfomers in a clause. For example the English phrase "He is leaving because he is sick" is ambiguous because is not sure if is refer to one or two persons and is not clear who is leaving and who is staying. This is not case of Kranti. Person, number and tense inflection There are only two tenses: future and non-future. The verb stems are terminated in a consonant. Aspect Aspects in Kranti grammar: -Perfective : -a completed action , unmarked -Imperfective: -a uncompleted action, -laren -Momentane: -occurrence is sudden and short-lived, -awej -Iterative: -expresses the repetition of an event, -ghija Moods Indicative, unmarked Subjunctive, a ipotetic action, -rats Optative, a wish, -laka Imperative, a command, -dzeb Potential, probability indicating that, in the opinion of the speaker, the action or occurrence is considered likely, -uto Permissive, action is permitted by the speaker, -bavwe Voice Active, unmarked Passive, -veba Reflexive, -elpa Adjustative, to help to, -yu Evidentiality visual sensory, -ta non-visual sensory, -rian inferential,-ama reported, -ope Nonfinite forms Nonfinite forms of a verb is: -Infinite, the basic form of verb -Gerund, the verbal noun obtained with -ydli -Supine, the adverbial form of verb -ghaarb Adjectives Kranti doesn't have proper adjectives, but use stative verbs instead of them. Their inflection is identical to normal verbs. The are terminated with the -we suffix. Comparision The comparasion is made analitycal be adding the following before the stative verb: -dei, denoting the superiority -ara, denoting the equality -jxew, denoting the inferiority -kxas, denoting the superlative Pronouns Personal pronouns Because of Kranti nature the personal pronouns are used only for emphasis. Demonstrative pronouns Kranti exbit four degree of deixis, proximal (near the both speakers), medial (near the second speaker, but far to first), distant to both speakers but still visible, invisible to both speakers. Numbers Kranti use the hexadecimal system, because their hand and their foot have only four digits. The multiples of powers of 16 is by adding the coresponding divisor as a prefix to that power. For example 32 is jxeenreeluu. Complex numbers like 33, 50 is formed by the number that needed to added as a suffix. For example 33 is jxeenreeluuada and 50 qeireeluuujxeen. The ordinary example is made by adding the suffix -car to the cardinal one. Syntax Kranti is a VOS (verb-object-subject) and a head-final language. Negation Negation is realised with the particle vak placed before verb. Question Question are formed by placing gherta before verb. Noun suffixes order The noun compund is stem-case suffix-number suffix Verbal suffix order The verbal compund is stem-tense,person,number suffix-aspect suffix-mood suffix-voice suffix-evidentiality suffix. Vocabulary Main article:Kranti vocabulary yoli-language jaun-male ghora-female laraju-laran farbue-planet sarkan-moon Example text Category:Languages Category:Kranto-Fenikic